He Doesn't Like to Share
by WithoutHesitation
Summary: Attempt at a sequel to ST&NT. Hopefully three one-shots comprising of 1. Lydia trying to make new friends, 2. A Valentine's night date, and 3. Lydia visiting the Shocking Mall/Maul to find a gift for Beetlejuice. B pretty much gets ticked in all three.
1. Doesn't Like to Share

I'm, not feeling creative with my disclaimer tonight. Beetlejuice, Lydia, Neitherworld… All pretty much not mine. Neither are Raisinets or Ju-ju-bees. Or however it's spelled. I'm with Lydia on this one though, I'd probably prefer neitherworld candy too…

--

Well, this series just gets harder and harder to write. I don't know _why_! I still love it, mind you. I'm just not sure I'm staying true to the original. If not, since there will probably be three shorts in this, there's always next time. Right?

--

Even after all they'd been through on Halloween night, only a few months before, there they were again, walking along the streets of the neitherworld like nothing had changed. Lydia, her dark eyes lidded heavily with thought, gazing in satisfaction around her, something obviously tickling through her mind. There was no telling what she'd come up with, when she had that look on her face.

"You know what I love about the neitherworld?" She interjected suddenly, as he'd known she would. He chuckled, not quite looking at her, and ready for just about anything. He shook his head, no. "The roads don't actually have to lead anywhere!" There was just a little trace of triumph to the words, as if this were particularly significant, ending in a satisfied sigh. "They can just be there!"

That was true… sort of. But he was probably expected to argue the point, as he usually did, so to humor her, Beetlejuice managed, with an absolutely straight face, "All roads lead somewhere, babes."

Lydia shot him a tolerant expression, her eyes already glinting at this game of debate, one they often played. "What about that one?" She challenged, pointing to a road apparently suspended by nothing, which wound even now to the side of them, in a smooth spiraling way, until it dropped off into nothing at all, far out of sight below. "Where does that road lead?"

"To a sudden drop." He replied matter-of-factly, after a moment of thought. Lydia snickered, grabbing onto his arm, and dropping her head against his shoulder. His arm, on reflex, hooked her waist. He almost grimaced at how natural that was now… "You're never going to win, that way, Lyds." He scolded her, unable to resist cracking a twisted little grin.

"Yes, I am." She denied stubbornly, still smiling. At this point of course, there was no arguing with her. She'd simply counter anything he said, regardless of how much sense it made. It was her way of getting out of losing, though by then, the game had about as much point as a dull stake.

He groaned, thinking up a million little asinine things that might be fun to make her deny, out of sheer ridiculousness. It was usually good for a few cackles… But for once the thought kind of bored him. Time to try something different. "Babes," He drawled simply, "You're starting to piss me off."

Lydia's eyes went wide, and she drew away from him in surprise, completely unsure if he was serious or not. "I am?" She echoed, baffled.

"Nah…" Now he grinned, pleased to have gotten a different response out of her for a change, "But that time, I did win." Her little pout was completely countered by the way her eyes danced with laughter, and the way she dove for his arm again, grasping it this time with both hands.

"B, you're mean…" She murmured, a sigh falling from her as she enjoyed the sight of the red neitherworld sun, settling down nearer to the horizon. There was silence after this for a while, before she suddenly seemed inspired to change the subject. "Hey," She said, straightening up, "This road leads to Sandworm Peak, doesn't it?"

Just the mention of sandworms made him a little uneasy… Only one thing in the world really scared him, and while it wasn't sandworms, he just plain did not like the things. "Yeah," He said slowly, wondering if she was about to try to drag him there to watch the sunset again. "Why?"

To be honest, it wouldn't be the first time she'd managed to get him to go against what passed for common sense for the poltergeist. The fact was that Lydia could talk him into just about anything, and had very few inhibitions of her own. Maybe fewer fears. And there was no doubt that Sandworm Peak had the best view of the sun's fading light in the whole neitherworld, but… Hell. Sandworms. The kid was nuts.

Before she could answer, a pretty ghoul in the distance caught her eye, the only other person they'd seen on the road in a while, making her stand on her tiptoes to consider what she was riding. It looked like a bike. But kind of the way a poodle looked like a hellhound. "Ooh…" She crooned, admiring the glint of steel, and slashing of blackened bone. "That's pretty."

Beetlejuice followed her eyes, not really impressed by the flashy set of wheels. Far less impressed by the pink haired, skinny dame riding it… And a little annoyed, as said woman swung a little to the side, on seeing them, and pulled up close next to them. Her eyes were all for Lydia though, so it seemed as if he'd be spared her inane nattering. At the same time, anyone showing interest in the goth girl kind of made his hackles stand on end…

Blinking wide blue eyes, the ghost woman made a sound like someone cooing over a kitten, reaching out to take Lydia's poncho between her fingers, admiring the soft material. "Oh wow," She murmured, a small smile settling on her lips, "That has to be the most beautiful shawl I've ever seen… Where did you get it? I'd love one in blue…"

Lydia stared at her for a moment in confusion, a bit surprised that the stranger was actually talking to her. That didn't happen too often, in fact she was rarely addressed by other neitherworld citizens… Probably due to Beetlejuice's proximity at all times. It threw her off her game a little. "I- I made it." She said slowly. It was true, she'd outgrown the original years before, but stuck loyally to the design. When he couldn't find another, she'd simply sewn a new one herself. Twice, in fact.

"Really?" Clearly the stranger was even more impressed with this, and got a sort of studying look to her eye. "It's real spider silk, isn't it? The _good_ stuff… I've heard that's really hard to work with… Wow, something like this would cost a fortune in the stores!"

She hadn't yet spared a single glance at the ghost with the most, who was starting to frown. Lydia was still staring at the stranger, now with a small smile. Was she just being polite, or did she actually like her? It ground at his gut a little… He couldn't have other ghosts butting in on his time. Worse, she seemed to have completely forgotten him.

"Do you do commissions?" The woman prompted, a hopeful hint to her smile. "I have this design I've been _dying _to make… But I have no talent at all with a needle." She bit her lip, pausing before she went on. "Do you think…?"

That was about all he could take. "Not about that." He denied flatly, flicking his fingers. "And needles are all in how you use them…" The grin didn't quite form on his face, but his eyes flickered with malice as, abruptly, a giant sewing machine needle smashed down out of nowhere, not six inches to the left of the chatting cyclist, leaving a gaping hole in the road.

The ghoul screamed, dropped her bike in the confusion, and took off at all speeds down the street, the hammering needle following her faithfully as Lydia stared in shock, each time barely missing its target. He'd wait until she was out of the kid's sight before he pinned her little ass to the damn road for real…

"B!" Lydia protested, sounding horrified. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't like to share, babes." He answered calmly, hooking her around the waist in a companionable way, as he regarded the discarded cycle. Maybe Lyds would want it… She'd been admiring it before. "Besides, didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" He hooked his thumb at the bike. "Did you want that, or what?"

"What?" Lydia looked briefly baffled, turning her gaze to it, then back to him. The girl's eyes were still dubious. "No… And what about you? You were a stranger, once." She reminded him, still visibly upset. "What if I hadn't talked to you?"

"Nah, I was just a friend you hadn't met yet." He denied easily, never missing a beat. "Now that broad… She was strange." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a length of red candy. "Blood Whip?" He offered, holding it out to her, in hopes of distracting the girl.

She took it slowly, glancing once over her shoulder, before giving it up with a shrug. It was true, Beetlejuice didn't like to share… Never had. Which currently presented something of a problem. But she wouldn't address that just yet.

Instead she seemed to turn her thoughts over, and end up right back where he didn't want her. "So, can we go watch the sunset?" She pressed, giving up on the ghoul's well being, for the sake of changing the subject.

Beetlejuice's smile faltered again, he really didn't fucking like the Sandworm Desert… Being eaten by one of those things was the only sure way to get yourself exorcised, after all. Other than pissing _him_ off, that was. "Forget it, kid." He grunted, deciding a vague excuse was the best way out of this. "That place is still over an hour away, and the sun will set long before that." Somewhere behind, he was aware of the needle driving one final time into the concrete, before sticking there, still quivering from the impact.

He _really _didn't like sharing.

Lydia was a little uneasy about the sudden grin that had just crossed her friend's face, seemingly out of nowhere, but just put the end of the blood whip in her mouth with a sigh, sucking on the sweet, sugary center. Her gaze fell on his ring though, as she did, and a smile crossed her own lips. Suddenly it didn't matter so much that he wanted to chase off some ghoul looking for new fashion. She didn't feel like sewing for someone else anyway, and that was probably all the girl wanted. And Beetlejuice had actually been pretty decent about it… If he got it in his head, there was no telling what he would've done to her.

She was actually far more disappointed, not being able to see the way the sky bled from the highest point in the desert, but she supposed he was probably right, they could never walk there in time. That didn't mean of course, that he wasn't perfectly capable of flying her there with some minutes of the sunset to spare… But then again, she knew that the guy seriously didn't like sandworms, so she let it slide.

By this point, the beginnings of the Neitherwoods were beginning to close in on both sides, and she allowed herself to be distracted as she finally noticed this. Being in those trees in the dark would be almost as freaky as seeing Beetlejuice in his various forms… _Almost_. "Hey B, check it out! What do you think is in there?" She prompted, so used to simply accepting his behavior by now, that it didn't even seem strange.

"A million ways for a breather like you to get yourself killed." He answered simply, using this as an excuse to pull her closer to his side. It felt pretty good, her being so close… "Wanna see?" It was meant as a taunt, but he immediately regretted saying it of course, since that was exactly the kind of thing she would want to see… "No, hold on," He growled softly, "Forget I said that."

Having been about to say yes, Lydia's lips fell into a frown, and she considered her favorite poltergeist with a little pout. He met that look flatly, and then, slowly, the edges of his lips curled. "Come on Lyds, the shadows are dancing like mad right here…" He pointed out, lidding his eyes as he gazed out into the darkness. "You love that shit. You won't be able to see a damn thing, you go into those trees."

Slowly Lydia cast a glance around them. She'd never been this close to the Neitherwoods at night, and he was right, the air was filled with menacing shapes from every which side, twisting and leaping like they were caught in firelight. She wondered what did that… It was more than a little terrifying… But it was unquestionably hypnotizing too, and he was right, she did love that shit.

Beetlejuice grabbed her without warning, swinging her around before she could give more than a little gasp of surprise, and pulled her hard against his chest, his nastiest smile daring her to object. "Can't let them have all the fun, babes…" He hissed, as the air was suddenly filled with the mesmerizing sound of drumbeats, mimicking the sound of a racing heart.

Lydia laughed, and joined him with a swivel of her hips, lifting her arms into the air, and throwing her head back. Gravity lost all hold on her, and she was twisted into the air, him pulling her to and fro, before releasing her, and letting her sway as she pleased.

He'd been right so long ago… Watching her dance at this age _was _mesmerizing, and she spun and flowed with the essence of his power twisting around her, lips parted in a silent cry of glee as the thin red spider silk wrapped her form, twisting and fanning with her movements. When the drumbeats speeded up, she stomped her little feet in midair, and gave a little spin, finally flinging herself into the poltergeist's arms with their halt, who by this point, had become satisfied simply with watching.

Her laughter died off into little giggles, as she continued shaking against him with just the occasional little gasp of pleasure, her light body easily supported by his. Her hair falling every which way, she tipped her head back and grinned at him, before pushing herself back out of his arms, trusting him not to let her fall… And of course, he didn't, though he did drop her the last couple of inches, just to keep her on her toes.

"We can go to a real club tomorrow night," He noted, dropping down beside her far more gracefully, even as she caught her balance, and laughed again. "I know this place-" And this was where he stopped, because suddenly Lydia wasn't smiling anymore. In fact she looked decidedly uncomfortable. What the hell had brought that on? "What?" He mocked her, snorting. "You scared I'll make a scene?" He didn't really believe anything was bothering her yet. Nothing he couldn't fix anyway…

But well, yes, that was exactly what scared her… But she wasn't thinking of the club. "B," She murmured, bracing herself for the worst, "You know you're my best friend, right?" To him, the simple question sounded like a warning knell. Why would she feel the need to ask something like that? His grin was slowly replaced by a frown, as he suspected something was going to come of this that he didn't like. "I mean, you know you're my _only_ friend. Right?"

"Something wrong with that?" He asked quietly, narrowing his eyes. Was this about that broad he'd just pinned down like a bug on a board? 'Cause she sure as hell shouldn't be upset over that… Shouldn't even know about it! "You're saying it like it's a bad thing, babes… What, you need more all of a sudden?"

Lydia fidgeted a little, biting her lip, and doing all she could to continue meeting his eyes. "Well… Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, to have other friends. The kids at school are a lot nicer to me than they used to be," She hurried on, seeing him tense just a fraction, "And I'd still be hanging out with you most of the time… It's just…" And here of course, was what she didn't want to say. "It'd be nice, to have someone to do living world stuff with, too."

Damn. Living world stuff? Since when in hell had she been interested in that? And it was, he had to admit, the one thing he couldn't do for her. "So, you got plans tomorrow, is what you're saying." He muttered slowly, visibly stiff with displeasure. He didn't like to share. Especially her. Why the hell should he have to? Lyds was _his_! She was wearing his damn ring! He had to be better than anything a living world twit could do for her!

Lydia sighed, seeing that this was going to go just as badly as she'd figured it would. "It's just a couple of girls my age," She murmured, unable to shake a deep feeling of guilt, regardless of whether it made sense, "They invited me to see a movie, and…"

"What movie?" He prompted, as if this were all he cared about.

And here of course, she grimaced, trying not to spit the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Just some romantic comedy…" She explained, only to be met by a bark of laughter, and a look of incredulousness, from the ghost with the most. "It's supposed to be, really good."

"So…" He drawled slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Let me make sure I've got this straight, babes… You want to go off with a bunch of kids you don't really know, and probably got no reason to like, to see a _living_ world movie… A romantic comedy, no less… Rather than visiting some dark seedy club in the neitherworld, with yours truly?"

When he put it that way, it made about as much sense as cockroaches lining up to jump in Beetlejuice's frying pan. Though in her defense, she had seen that happen. After that, her family no longer had a bug problem too, so something good had come of it. Maybe something good would come of this… Even if that was a stretch of logic.

"I just want to try it." She said slowly, pointedly avoiding his eyes now. She felt awful. Why did she feel awful? "Maybe be normal, for once."

Normal? What the fuck, _normal_? He bared his teeth at the idea of his Lyds, trying to be _normal_… "Okay kid, whatever freakish living world cult's been brainwashing you," He informed her, in no uncertain terms, "I'm gonna rip their lungs out through their ears, break them off at the kneecaps, and feed their eyeballs to sandworms, got it?"

Lydia wanted to laugh, but wasn't really sure he wasn't serious, and wouldn't maybe do something very much like that to the girls who'd invited her. Which should probably bother her more… "Come on, B." She sighed, taking his hand gently in her own, "I have the rest of eternity to hang around the neitherworld… I mean, when I'm dead, I won't be able to do this kind of stuff anymore. Shouldn't I try to enjoy it while I can?"

Damn it, logic. She would have to hit him with something low like that. "You're not gonna like it, babes." He warned her softly. "Trust me, I've had way too much influence on you over the years…"

And at this, she could only smile. "That's probably true," She teased, already seeing that she was going to get her way, "God knows how warped you've probably made my innocent little mind…" His lips curled in decided amusement at this, though he didn't deny it. "One of these days, I may end up just as demented as my best friend!"

"Nah, not gonna happen, babes." He denied, not the least bit disturbed by being referred to as demented. It was more or less true, after all. "You're always gonna be as innocent as a newborn kitten." To emphasize this, he ruffled her hair, the way he had when she was younger.

Now she grinned, certain she'd won. "So you're not gonna be mad…?" She wheedled him expertly, making him make a face. "I can go to the movies?"

Beetlejuice grimaced. She just wasn't going to let this drop, was she? "Do what you want," He muttered, kicking a stone out of the way irritably, "But you're not gonna like it… 'Spose I can find _some _way to entertain myself, for one night though." Then, with a wicked grin, he added, "Not promising you're gonna like it."

Lydia supposed that was to be expected… But now she had his blessing, so to speak, and while Beetlejuice had his fun, she was going to do her best to have her own.

So god, why did this still feel like a bad idea…?

--

Lydia was surprised at how bright the movie theater was, utterly baffled by why a place that needed to be dark for its movies, would waste so much money on light. The actual crowd itself was modest beside what she was used to, but that just gave her the impression of sticking out all the more…

She wasn't sure what she'd been supposed to wear, at school there were uniforms, and in the neitherworld, nothing she wore was strange, so she could get as creative as she liked. Now though, with so many glances in her direction, many by her supposed friends, she had the idea that maybe she'd picked badly for hanging around the living. She glanced down at her long striped gloves, fingerless, her skull-patterned black blouse, with the long blood-colored skirt under it, and wanted to squirm in her skin. Maybe the sandals had been the last straw… But it was really warm today.

As she bought her ticket, she tried to pay attention to just what movie it was they were seeing. Something about 'Virgin Sunsets.' God, if that wasn't ridiculous, and didn't make her want to squirm more. Was she actually paying to see a porn? But no, it was rated PG-13...

"Ooh, I want some popcorn!" One of the girls squealed, making her unconsciously wince. She was dragged over to the concession stand, where the smell of grease and sugar seemed overwhelming, and everybody began arguing over what snacks to buy, and whether they'd last through the movie. None of the stuff looked familiar to her… When was the last time she'd been to one of these without Beetlejuice?

"Hey, you want something?" A girl with a piercing asked, as Lydia tried to remember her name. There had just been supposed to be a couple girls… Instead like ten had shown up. She had no chance of keeping them straight.

Lydia leaned obediently over the counter, gazing through the glass. She couldn't quite shake the worry that something on the other side was going to jump up any second, and snap at her fingers, so she kept them curled tightly. Lessons learned in the neitherworld tended to stick.

She was disappointed to find none of her favorites, not even movie theater staples like, well, blood whips. Frowning, she murmured to the guy behind the counter, "Don't you have any squirmy worms? Gooey red drops?" She wracked her brain to try to think of some other candy she ate, maybe from this world, but it might have been a long time. She never spent any time in this world, and there, Beetlejuice had always gotten her all she wanted. Her lips curled briefly at some thought of candy and strangers…

The guy behind the counter looked at her blankly, then, with a deadpan face and dull voice, just as if she couldn't see the selection right in front of her, began naming them off. Snickers? What was that? Raisinets? Ju-ju-bees? She pressed her forehead to the glass, wary of making the wrong choice. No telling what she'd end up with… Why was it hard to remember life before Beetlejuice? "What are you getting?" She asked the girl beside her, currently loading up on greasy popcorn and sugary drinks.

"Oh, no candy for me!" The brunette denied, making a face of disgust, "I'm on a diet!" Ah. Well that didn't help her worth shit, did it?

Her eyes passed over the selection one more time. God, she'd have settled for crispy cricket crunchies… _Maybe I have spent too much time in the neitherworld,_ she mused, then dismissed the idea immediately. No, this stuff was just weird, that was all. The picture on one of the boxes looked like some kind of droppings!

Reluctantly she turned over her two dollars for a large bar of chocolate, about the only thing she trusted among the selection. The gold-colored paper was slippery under her fingers, and she peeled it open slowly, sliding the even more gold colored foil aside, and taking a small bite. She did love chocolate, and so was disappointed at the waxy texture of the stuff she'd been given. It wasn't half as sweet as she was used to either…

She glanced at the other girls, who were also dipping into their sweets ahead of time, and told herself that if she could just get past how strange everything was, maybe she could have fun. They looked like they were having fun… Gossiping in low voices, trading handfuls of candy as they walked toward the theater. And it wasn't that they weren't trying to include her… But mostly she just plastered a tiny smile on her face, and nodded silently from time to time.

Lydia was more than a little out of place, and knew it, but as the rest of the group pulled off, she followed obediently. They all wanted to sit in the back, except for one blonde in a ponytail, who managed to convince them to sit in the front anyway. Lydia was pretty sure that this one had the deciding vote on most topics, from the way the others easily gave into her. She was also pretty sure she was insisting, just to prove she could get her way. But to be honest, she really didn't care..

The theater itself was far darker inside, and amazingly clean. The floors weren't sticky or littered with debris, no one was laying in the aisle for lack of room, and the seats themselves were almost new. Soft too, she discovered, trying to sit where someone in front wouldn't block her view. At least in here, no one was talking, or making her feel like a freak. No sooner had she sat down in fact, than the first of the previews started.

Words scrawled across the screen, in deep gold letters, '_FOR ALL OF YOU WHO STILL REMEMBER YOUR FINAL MOMENTS…'_

The phrase stayed there, for upwards of a minute, before flashing to a scene of a semi-dismembered woman, being dragged down a hall by her hair, screaming. Everyone jumped, then begin shifting uncertainly as it flashed to scene after scene of brutal, bloody death, only for the screen to fade to black again, just as abruptly. The words, _Return of the Reaper, III_, being carved, seemingly, into the fabric of the screen itself.

"Shit!" She distinctly heard someone in the theater curse. "They didn't even have a disclaimer…! Can't they get sued for that?" A couple other people were, loudly, considering whether or not to go see it. They were laughing rather nervously, but sounded impressed.

One was close by Lydia, so she leaned over, and whispered, "The second one sucked, but the first one was awesome…"

Actually, it was still her favorite movie, she must have seen it with Beetlejuice a dozen times. The living world version probably wasn't nearly as scary though, she reflected. Too bad. Maybe after this, she'd get B to go see that again with her. Or the new one. The neitherworld had to have a new one too, right? No way they'd let the living get away with doing them one better…

Strangely, this was the only preview offered, before credits began appearing on the screen, and slowly, those around her began to relax, looking forward to the main attraction. Some of the actor's names, she recognized from conversations at school. The director, his name in huge letters, was supposed to be really good. She actually started to hold out some hope for the flick after all…

And then they had to go and open the first scene in some sunny park, a woman with bright red hair giggling as she sat in her boyfriend's lap, feeding him popcorn. He pretended to bite her fingers, not even getting close. She gave a little squeal of excitement, and kissed him. Lydia supposed grudgingly that this was kind of cute. Probably they'd get to the good part later.

_Half an hour _later, she sat with the half-melted bar of chocolate making her fingers sticky, reluctant to lick them clean. Wondering if that kind of thing had ever tasted good to her. Also wondering why the hell she'd agreed to come to a movie about 'testing the bonds of friendship and courage, and exploring the boundlessness of love.'

In addition, she wondered what Beetlejuice was up to. This was how she'd managed not to run out of the movie twenty minutes before, when one of them, she really couldn't remember which one, broke down in tears during an argument. Because she was accusing her boyfriend of 'not responding to her needs.' It was never very clear though, exactly what she was talking about… Maybe because by this point, Lydia was hitting her head on the empty seat in front of her.

Okay, so she wasn't, but she had seriously considered it. Instead she lidded her eyes, watching the fictional world filled with obviously dysfunctional people, laughing one minute, and pondering the unfairness of life the next. Beetlejuice would have ripped his eyes out by now. Possibly someone else's. She hoped to god that no one acted like this in real life, but she honestly didn't know. Though it did remind her of her parents from time to time…

Resigned to… How much longer was this thing? Well, probably another hour, Lydia slouched in the new, comfortable chair, and forced herself to enjoy the movie. Though she hadn't yet ruled out hitting her head on the seat in front of her. Shit, one of the girls she'd come with was actually sobbing… What for? No one had even gotten killed!

Miss Utterly Ridiculous was now sitting on the couch in her parents' house, waiting for Mr. Equally Pathetic to come back in from the kitchen. When the door swung open, she plastered on a waxy grin, and asked him what he'd talked about with her father. He made some dismissive comment about the old man saying how he'd kill him if he touched his daughter, which made the girl laugh, and ask what he'd done next.

"Well shit," The guy answered casually, leaning back on the couch, "You know I'm gonna jump that hot ass of yours the minute you stop fucking around with me… So I hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan a few times, until his teeth started falling out!" He grinned, adding, "You just gotta know how to talk to people."

Everyone stared at the screen in abject shock, taken aback by the sudden shift in the storyline, even Lydia. Could they do that? Just change someone's character, even the style of the movie itself, halfway through? But there the girl was, laughing, as if it was some kind of joke, and batting her eyes flirtatiously at him. "Come on… You're going to have to do better than that, to make an impression on my old man! Besides, I wouldn't know a good time if you took me right now, and-"

At the following string of dialogue that issued forth from the two, everyone's eyes got wider and wider, some confused, a few angry, and more than one person starting cursing along with them. A handful got so offended, they got up to complain. It definitely wasn't PG-13 anymore. And Lydia, though maybe naïve in many living world ways, was not an idiot. Just the same, she propped her chin up on her hand, curious where this would go.

Just as they were exchanging a particularly nasty description of one eviscerating the other, she didn't know exactly how they'd gotten on that topic, the door suddenly swung open from the kitchen. The girl's father starting crawling in on his hands, his head half caved in, the unmistakable sheen of brain fluid oozing out of the crack. To almost a one, every person in the theater started screaming.

Mr. Slightly More Interesting Now, got to his feet with a yell, picked up a poker from the fireplace, and resumed where he'd presumably left off. This left him beating the guy's head in with impressive determination, while his girlfriend cursed him out for not listening to her. And this was, in Lydia's opinion, the most interesting scene either one of them had been in.

Suddenly the man, zombie, by this point it really didn't matter, had latched his teeth into his opponent's leg, as getting beaten on really doesn't do much to stop the undead. He proceeded to chew his way through the limb, with much smacking and tearing, veins popping and blood oozing. And no one said a word. Nor did anyone else leave. They just stared. The whole theater was in shock.

Except of course for Lydia. "A screenwriter you're not, B…" She murmured under her breath, though she had to admit, she was enjoying the movie a hell of a lot more, now. Gradually the zombie got the upper hand, having knocked her boyfriend to the ground, and was now ripping out his innards lazily, while his victim screamed and fought and cursed.

And the girlfriend in all this? She was yelling at her father about how unfair he was, and how he never liked any of the boyfriends she brought home. Then, as she stomped up the stairs, leaving the two to sort it out among themselves, she offered a last shot of, "How am I ever supposed to find a guy worth shit, if you eat everyone I bring home? I hate you!"

After this, the scene was pretty much comprised of one person ripping the other person to bloody shreds, devouring his flesh and licking away rivulets of dripping blood. Accompanied by many sound effects. Apparently this gave a few people a chance to draw out of their shock, and wonder aloud if someone was playing some kind of sick joke on them.

And that of course, was the cue for a _very_ familiar voice, to cut in, saying, "We hope you have enjoyed this clip of, 'My Zombie Dad,' a hell of a lot more than that other shit you were watching. Now do me a favor, and…" A huge twisted up face suddenly bulged into the screen from behind, screaming, "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE FUCKING THEATER!"

Lydia sat there with a little, annoyed twist to her lips, as all around her, people panicked. They trampled each other in an attempt to leave, masses of terrified people willing to rip each other apart, if it got them out of there faster. Falling to the ground, getting stepped on, then getting back up, and running again. She just tucked her legs to her chest so that her feet wouldn't get crushed, and closed her eyes until it was over.

Only when the theater was empty again, did Beetlejuice emerge all the way from the screen, a look of sheer evil on his face. "What did you think of that, babes?" He greeted her casually, straightening his sleeves. "Pretty damn good, right? I swear, I oughta direct…"

"Why did you ruin the movie, B?" She murmured, her eyes more fond than angry. "Can't I take one day to spend with…?"

"No." He answered flatly, before she could finish. "You're mine babes, and I told you, I don't like to share. So I ain't gonna. End of subject." He dropped down in the seat beside her, hooking his arm over her shoulder, and considered her sticky hand with a frown. "What the hell you been eating, babes? Looks like shit."

Lydia lifted her hand, looked at it with a frown, and sighed, wiping it off on the seat next to her. She couldn't really be mad at him, she'd been having a lousy time until he showed up. "You know you'll always be my best friend, B." She pointed out, leaning into his shoulder a little. "Why do you care if I hang out with someone else too?"

Beetlejuice lifted his head, narrowed his eyes, and considered her along the bridge of his nose. "Would you wanna share me, babes?" He asked pointedly. Lydia was surprised at the way her stomach curled at the very idea. A sharp bark of laughter left his throat, and he nodded, standing, and pulling her with him. "So no sharing, right?"

"Mm…" Lydia eyed him, wondering if there was any way around this. But she hadn't even liked being around those other girls… The whole thing had been kind of a drag. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Return of the Reaper III, Lyds." He suggested, a sneer curling his lips. "You know what they say… _Because the first time was only the beginning!_" At her smile, he gave a low cackle, and shoved a small, brown box in her hands. "Come on babes, hit us with the 'B' words!"

Lydia turned the box of candy, her favorite, over in her hands, shook her head in resignation, and turned to her best friend with a sigh. "Beetlejuice…" She whispered, only to be interrupted by his, _that's one,_ "Let's get out of here. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

They were gone from the theater before the first person braved up enough to peek back in, already standing amid a roiling soup of mist before Beetlejuice's favorite club. "What about the movie?" She protested, only to be dragged forward with a low cackle, and without much protest.

"Plenty of time for that, babes… Night's young!" He knew she was up for it, knew her too well to think she'd protest at this late point in the game. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink… Something hot and sweet!" And when Lydia hooked her arm through his, giving in with a light little laugh, he felt like he finally had her back. No way he'd ever give her up without a fight, she had to know that…

_You're mine, Lyds… No matter what._

_--_


	2. Valen Twisted Tines

Tired… So tired… Lydia? Not mine. Beetlejuice? Not mine. Except in that way that nobody on earth, not even the legal owners of them, can take them away. Because in my head, in my heart, they're mine. Not legally, sure. But I'm not gonna forget them, so they can never be taken away from me… Oh, and the same goes for the neitherworld. That being said? Please don't sue.

--

This one? Much better I think, than the last. That being said, I hope I didn't give B too big a kick in the pants at the end, the last thing I want is him looking all emo. Dangerous, yes, psychotic, yes, but not emo. Oh well, either way, it had to be done… I guess it does answer a few questions though, doesn't it? At least this one flows with the series a little better. I hope.

--

Lydia swayed around her room to an utter lack of music, a dreamy look on her face, her feet clad in god-awful red tap-shoes that she'd picked up for a song at the local discount store. They made no sound on her thick carpet, but that was fine, she didn't know how to tap-dance anyway. It was more the idea that she liked.

She hadn't finished dressing yet, her long skirts, almost the same color red as the shoes, flaring around her hips, but her top still simply pressed against her chest as she danced with the long sleeves in either hand. Her eyes were lined with dark make-up, making them look sunken and hollow, while her lips, rather than red, were a startling shade of bright orange. Her black and white striped stockings made up the rest of the outfit, while her hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of her head, cascading the long tresses everywhere around her face randomly. Like looking out through a haze of black spider webs.

A soft hum fell from her lips as she swayed, her heart already fluttering like a captive bird inside her. Beating against the bars of her ribcage. Trembling with excitement. Valentine's Day… What better night to spend with her best friend? What better night to spend with the guy she loved?

Beetlejuice meanwhile, seemed markedly less interested, floating on his back some distance above, staring off into a corner of the ceiling with a thoughtful little twist to his lips. For once, he wasn't watching her dress, or dance. He actually seemed to be a ghost with a lot on his mind, and not the romantic kind of stuff going through hers. Holidays didn't often mean much to him though. Maybe not even Valentine's Day.

Lydia shot him a short, good-humored glance, before slipping the lacy, tight red blouse on. She stopped before her mirror, narrowing her eyes briefly, and checked herself for effect. It looked pretty damn good. She could almost be mistaken for one of the dead herself… One of the better preserved dead. Her pale skin looked like it hadn't seen sun in years… Which was also fine, and pretty near the truth. She wondered briefly what her parents thought of all the time she spent, just nowhere, then let it go with a shrug.

The only problem with her appearance was that her black bra was rather visible under the lacy red top. She squirmed a little, wondering if that would bother him. Wondering at the same time if maybe he'd object, then suggest staying in for the night. That was actually kind of a hope, and made little goosebumps raise on her arms… But he'd made no such suggestions yet, and she'd already done all she could bear to do, as far as baiting him was concerned. At this point she sometimes blushed, just looking at him…

_Positively indecent thoughts, Lydia Deetz_, she chastised herself, spinning on her toes, and facing the ghost, pointedly not facing her. "Do you think this is too exposed, B?" She asked him flatly, preferring to get it out of the way now, rather than when he was driving someone's head through a brick wall later, for looking at her funny.

"Whatever, babes." He muttered, not really paying attention. He had her nail file in his hands, scraping god only knew what kind of grunge from under his nails. "You look great, can we go now?"

A brief frown crossed her lips, as she wondered if she'd done something to annoy him. Valentine's night had been her idea after all, he'd just kind of gone along with it. Maybe he had something else he wanted to be doing? There was still a lot she didn't know about how the ghost spent his free time after all, and while this was probably for the best, she didn't want to end up being a burden to him, if he wanted to be somewhere else. "Is everything okay, B?" She asked softly.

"Fine, babes." He touched down to the carpet, before turning to look at her. For a moment, a cross look flitted across his features, as he finally took in how she was dressed, but he didn't say a word about it. Instead, all he asked her was, "Orange lipstick, Lyds? When you're all decked in red?"

It was an odd thing for him to focus on, she mused. Was he just trying not to comment on her semi-transparent blouse? "Pumpkin." She informed him easily, running her tongue across the gleaming sheen of her lips. "I found it left over from Halloween… I never got around to wearing it then. I figure, why not make every day Halloween?" She gave him the grin of one very aware they've made an irrefutable point…

Then made a small sound of surprise as he took her shoulders in either hand, dipped his head, and lightly ran his own long tongue across her still wet lips. It made her shiver… Then he lifted his head again, running his fingers across his mouth, and considered her with a grin. "Puuump-kiiin…" He whispered slowly, drawing it out like some particularly nasty word, and making her squirm, a little giggle caught in her throat.

"Pumpkin…" She echoed mechanically, her voice suddenly shy. He cackled, slipping his arm around her waist, even as, somehow, his striped jacket found itself hung around her shoulders. Damn, he did notice… Well hell, it matched her socks, right? Besides, she was still blown away by that… Could she even call it a kiss?

So she just shrugged into his embrace a little more, breathing in deeply of his familiar smell. He didn't smell like death, or even mildew, as much as he simply smelled… Old. Like stones that had stood in the same place for centuries, weathered by rain and wind, and somehow remaining unchanged, while the rest of the world crumbled around them. A little like moss, or sand, or yes, mold. But mostly, just ancient. It was his smell. It told her everything was right.

She was barely aware of whispering his name, only really drawing back out of her pleasant haze as she found herself before a gothic looking nightclub, complete with towers, turrets, and bars on most of the windows. Jagged looking gargoyles peered down from every corner, blinking every so often, or shifting their wings. And neitherworld music poured out long before they reached the huge double doors, making her skin tingle, and her blood race. God, what was with the drums of this world…?

Her tap shoes, which had seemed like such a good idea only a few minutes before, now rang, _click, click, click_, across the street, making her wince at the seeming loudness of them, even over the rest of the noise the night presented. When they got to the front door though, completely bypassing the rest of the denizens who stood in line obediently, it wasn't her, or her noisy shoes, that drew the bouncer's attention. No, he had eyes only for Beetlejuice… Though when the poltergeist met that gaze, the guy immediately looked anywhere else.

Beetlejuice just smiled, and without ceremony, or so much as a grumble of protest from the bouncer, drew her into the shifting mass of spirit flesh within. She stayed tucked close to him, not willing to get lost in the shuffle, as he drew her to a table in the back… Miraculously, the only one empty. Not only empty, but bereft of any clutter, suggesting that it had been so all evening. "Private table, B?" She murmured into his ear, only to have his grin broaden, and a low cackle escape his lips.

Sometimes she thought it was like being married into the mob… Don't ask too many questions about things you don't want to know anyway. Accept all the lovely little perks that come from people being terrified of the guy you're with. And realize that somewhere along the line, you're probably going to get caught in some pretty nasty crossfire. Hell if she'd known what she was getting into that night…

He pulled her chair out, playing the part of a gentleman, and she sat with a little smile in his direction, before he pushed her up to the table. _Trapped,_ she giggled in some insane little part of her mind, _oh no, now what do I do…?_

Beetlejuice didn't immediately pull away, but dropped his lips almost to her ear, the cool flesh briefly caressing the sensitive hairs there. "What'll you have, babes?" He murmured, fingers tightening briefly on her shoulders.

"Something strong!" She teased right back, letting her fingertips tickle across his chin.

Her date made a little, amusement face. "Sure Lyds, and while I'm scraping your bubbling corpse off the floor, you can sit back and enjoy the music." He gave her a light clap to the back of the head, and added, in a slightly louder voice, "One virgin daq-scary it is. Fire-fruit or swamp-berry?"

"Mm… Mixed." She leaned back in her chair, and gave him her best come hither look, only succeeding in making him laugh shortly, and retreat, shaking his head in amusement. Well damn, that could have a bad effect on a girl's ego, after a while… She sighed, propped her chin in her hand, and lidded her eyes at the rotating lights above. She was never sure if the gentle, round glows were artificial, or 'alive…'

It took longer than she'd expected, Beetlejuice usually being somewhat quick about fetching drinks and things, and five minutes later she was still sitting there, regarding those dancing around her with a fond twist to her lips. She'd love to get Beetlejuice to actually dance with her at one of these places… He'd dance with her whenever, sure, but never in public. And this despite spending a couple nights a week at places like this. And god, the music just got under her skin…

"Honey, what's a pretty thing like you, doing sitting alone on Valentine's Day?" A voice suddenly interrupted her brooding, making her look around in surprise, and then finding no one, look down. A large spider dressed in hot pink silks was regarding her with amazingly doe-like eyes, her wide lips stretched in a cherry pink smile, the utter picture of harmless innocence. "You ought to be with your fellah, a night like this!"

Wondering vaguely whether she was looking at an orb-weaver, or a very oddly colored black widow, Lydia gave her a small smile. "He's at the bar." She explained, a little loudly over the music. "I'm Lydia, nice to meet you. You should probably be going though…"

The warning slid off the spider's back like water. "Aw honey, my name's Ginger, and it's real nice to meet you too. Glad we're not both alone tonight, though that would give me someone to talk to… Oh, and I just love your shoes! You a tap-dancer too? I gotta tell you, there's not many around here into that sort of thing…"

"Ginger," Lydia pressed, a little more firmly, "B's kind of a jealous guy… You probably don't want to meet him." The spider, innocent that she was, giggled, and examined her shoes more, with a feather light touch. "Besides, I'm not a tap dancer, I just thought the shoes went well with the dress."

"Oh, they do hon…" Ginger assured her earnestly, now moving on to admire the length of red sheen that made up her dress. "Is this real spider silk? You know, I tried to sell some of my threads a while back, but they said it wasn't high quality… Well let me ask you, who knows more about high quality spider silk, than a spider, right? Oh, but this is real nice…"

Lydia had, by this point, spotted Beetlejuice moving amid the crowd, and turned kind of a frustrated, desperate eye, on the pink lady spider. "Looks like he's coming back." She noted with a forced lightness, and when this made no impact, just sighed as the spider pattered on pleasantly about this and that, and tried to think of a way to keep Beetlejuice from picking her apart, piece by piece.

"I can't wait to meet him, hon… I bet he's a real looker, right?" The spider winked at her, then turned her head to see for herself. "I tell you, all the good ones are taken…" Lydia was actually starting to really like her, and her incessant, but sweet chatter. She had to head this off…

She got to her feet, and moved forward, intercepting Beetlejuice, and leaving Ginger, surprised and alone, at the table. "What kept you?" She teased the poltergeist, only to make him smile thinly, and try to look past her. She took her drink with one hand, the fingers of her other pressing desperately into his arm. "Please, please, please be nice? Just for tonight?"

"Not a nice guy, Lyds." He rumbled under his breath, walking back with her to the table, but not making any immediate moves against the spider, who now had a puzzled look on her face. Like she knew him from somewhere, she just couldn't think where. He took a deep drink of a dark, foul looking ale, then leaned towards the spider, grim-faced, and informed her in no uncertain terms, "Leave me and Lyds alone, before I start picking your legs out of my teeth, bug."

Ginger suddenly grew very, very pale, and a barely audible squeak emerged from her soft mouth, before she began backing away, clearly terrified. "S-sure, Mr. Beetle- I mean, yes sir, right away, anything you say!"

Apparently satisfied with making her fall over her feet in an effort to get away, Beetlejuice smiled at Lydia across from him, a baring of teeth if there ever was one. "That nice enough for you, babes?" Lydia's smile, by contrast, was genuine, as she nodded in relief. This served to put him off his game a little, and his annoyed grimace/smile vanished. "All right then." He agreed, satisfied at this middle ground. "Enjoy your drink."

Lydia did in fact enjoy her drink, cold, spicy, and sweet, though it resembled something like thinned roofing tar. It in fact was a little sticky. But only in a good way. "Are we gonna dance tonight?" She teased him, figuring if she'd gotten away with this much, she might as well try for one step more.

Beetlejuice paused, the heavy glass mug pressed against his lips, one eyebrow raised. Slowly, he lowered his ale. "Babes," He said matter-of-factly, just as if it were true, "I don't dance."

"Yes you do." Lydia countered easily, not missing a step. "We dance together all the time… You just never want to dance when it's someone else playing the music!" And god bless him, she loved what he played when they danced together, but this stuff got into her head, and burned through her blood, and damn if she didn't want to dance!

"Exactly." He agreed, a smile curling his lips. "Like you just said babes, I dance to my own beat. Just sit back, enjoy the drinks," He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, "Enjoy the music. Enjoy the sight of people making idiots of themselves. It's why we come to these places."

Lydia frowned, not ready to back down just yet, but after a moment, a sigh escaped her lips, and the only further protest she made was a soft, "The only reason I come to these places B, is to be with you."

He'd been about to take another swig of his drink, but her words, and the deep emotion that accompanied them, made him pause, and consider her at length. She didn't look like she was having a good time. Why the hell not? The drinks were good, the music was good… Hell, it was Valentine's Day, which seemed to be such a big frigging deal to her, and she was spending it with him, just like she'd wanted. She should be fucking thrilled!

There really was no understanding this girl. Dressing in skin tight shit that showed off every flash of skin she could, getting into bizarre mood swings, sulking when she should be having a good time… Huh. Teenagers.

He didn't pay much attention after that, which was really the problem. Lydia enjoyed his company, especially the quiet, companionable times they spent together, but sometimes that quiet just got to be a little much. She fidgeted in her chair, milking her drink out as long as she could, though she knew full well he'd get her another, if she asked. Her foot tapped to the beat, her eyes lidded, her face flushed with pleasure from the maddening strains, demanding to be danced to.

She considered Beetlejuice across the table, gazing with a smirk at the dancers around them, making public spectacles of themselves. God, she wanted him to make a spectacle with her, just once! She examined her glass, a growing restlessness inside her, and finally turned the empty mug on its head, with a sound of finality. "Well, damn it!" She snapped, making the poltergeist look at her in surprise. "I wanna dance, B, and if you won't dance with me, then I'll just dance by myself!"

To be honest, she wasn't thinking clearly, swept up in a sense of rejection and frustration, and threw his jacket off of her, getting up in the midst of twisting bodies without a backwards glance. Beetlejuice stared after her, utterly shocked that she'd just get up without him, then reached for her glass with a frown on his face, sniffing what remained. Dammit, he'd told them a virgin… _Fuck!_

Lydia was moving through the crowd like a force of nature, a defiant look on her face as she found a spot she liked, and started dancing. Her hips rocked with a slow, steady beat as her skirts flared around her. Her feet hit the floor with a beat of their own, her hair blinding her half the time as she dipped and threw her head. Her hands wove a pattern in the air in front of her, and a happy little hum fell from her lips, as she mouthed the words to the wordless tune.

_Clickety, clickety, clickety,_ she stomped harder as the music swallowed her up, paying no mind as one after another, various ghosts tried to join her in her dance, only to be dismissed without so much as a smile as she turned off in another direction. Every eye was soon on her, male and female alike, she danced as if hypnotized, flares of red and a blur of black and white, a smile stretched across her face as she danced for herself, and no one else.

The music changed, and with it, her movements, becoming slow, tantalizing, a rocking sort of sway that drew attention to her like a flame. And she was aware of none of it. Every lonely ghoul in the place was watching her now, some with hungry eyes, others with a distinct sense of longing to their features, as if she were something they wanted, but would never dare try to claim. Drumbeats, with the rocking of her hips. Strumming, to be answered by her feet. The lights in the place were circling her, and she still didn't open her eyes to see.

Truthfully, as deep into the music as she was, she just knew that at any moment, Beetlejuice was going to make her pay for it. She wanted to enjoy it while she could. She really had no idea how much trouble a girl so flawless and brimming with life could cause, in the distorted, dead neitherworld. It was a lesson she should have learned long before…

When someone's hands caught her shoulder, her waist, she opened her eyes, expecting it to be Beetlejuice, there to spoil her game. When she saw that it was in fact, not, she recoiled as if she'd been burned, stopping her dance abruptly, and looking at the strange ghost who'd tried to claim her for his own. Suddenly it wasn't fun anymore. Her euphoria was wearing off, replaced by uncertainty, unfamiliarity.

And then it was ripped away as Beetlejuice, tired of watching her be ogled from the sidelines, stepped up to the guy once more advancing on her, picked him up with one hand, and flung him like a bowling ball through a crowd of very startled pins.

Lydia's eyes turned to him gratefully, worshipfully, but his lips were set into a thin, displeased line, as he caught her by the arm, hard, and drew her against him. "You wanna dance?" He whispered, for her alone to hear. "Fine. But I don't care how many people here think you're dancing for them, you don't dance for anyone but me. Understood?"

It was a frighteningly possessive thing for him to say, as if he was ready to turn on her next, if she didn't agree. She just nodded with wide eyes, for the first time in a long time, wondering if the ghost would ever turn against her. Instead though, he just put a hand on her hip, wrapped his fingers through the grasp of her own, and pulled her out savagely, into a new, desperately beating song and dance.

His grip on her was hard, and his eyes, as they locked on hers, hungry and demanding, as their feet flew across the dance floor, anyone with sense giving way before them. He dipped her, he spun her, he showed more skill than she'd ever known he possessed, and the whole time, she twisted to his every whim without thinking. He held her breath in the palm of his hand, bending her and reaching for her, pulling her tight against him, before tossing her away, only to be caught by the end of his reach.

Lydia couldn't breathe, except in gasps, as his hands devoured her on the dance floor, letting everyone there see that she belonged to him. He'd never been so daring with her before, not even in the privacy of her own room, and her face was quickly flushed with excitement and confusion, not certain herself what had possessed her best friend, who had never behaved this way before.

And so caught up in the intensity of it, that at first, she didn't hear the whispers surrounding them. '_Is that Beetlejuice?' 'She can't know who it is, no way she'd be dancing with him…' 'They came in together, I think.' 'My god, she's perfect…' 'Is she even dead? She still looks alive to me…' 'What would a living girl be doing here?'_

And then things turned nasty, even as her mind tried desperately to keep up with the movements of her date, even as her head began to haze with everything happening. The lights seemed to blur around her, the whispers seemed to become a roar… _'I heard a rumor that he's been hanging around a living girl for years…' 'You can't be serious!' 'She would have had to be a child…' 'There's no way he wouldn't have killed her yet!' 'There's no way he's not killing her tonight, the way they're dancing out there…' _And somewhere, what sounded like Ginger's voice, _'Leave her alone! She's a nice girl!'_

"How fucked up would that girl have to be, wanting to be anywhere near something like him? I think-" And this last was all the ghoul said, before she grabbed at her throat, choking, scrabbling, trying to let out a frenzied scream. Beetlejuice had heard her, Lydia suddenly knew. This dance had suddenly taken a decidedly dangerous turn for anyone who said anything the poltergeist didn't like.

Suddenly no one spoke, and her head spun more and more, both with music, and with dancing. Her stomach was turning, her vision going funny with all the spinning, and at last she just couldn't take it anymore, collapsing into Beetlejuice's arms. "I wanna go…" She whimpered, not certain herself why she suddenly felt so sick.

Beetlejuice made no more attempt to draw her into any further dancing, putting his arm around her, and supporting her as they staggered towards the door. She'd stopped spinning, and she didn't feel any better. Her stomach hurt. The giddiness had long since worn off. She felt like she was going to…

The next thing she knew, Beetlejuice was holding her around the middle, keeping her from falling, light fingers keeping her hair back from her face, as her earlier drink made itself known again. Burning with humiliation, still sick, and wanting to cry, she made no sound as he scooped her up, her sickness passed, and carried her out into the cool night air.

"You had to get that stuff out of you, babes…" He murmured into her neck, sounding distinctly more gentle, more like the ghost she knew, loved, and trusted. "Neitherworld liquor ain't meant for the living. Didn't mean to make it worse than it had to be…" At a muffled sob into his shoulder, something inside him twisted, hard, and he gave an audible grunt of pain. He'd gotten carried away, damn it. Trying to make a point. Trying to make her sick…

He found a place to sit down, and held the girl lightly in his lap, her head tucked against his shoulder, his jacket tucked around her little frame. Damn it. His breath hissed out in a long, low sigh of frustration. Who else could do this to him? Only Lyds. "Had to make you sick, Lyds." He said again, hoping she understood him this time. "They slipped some shit into your drink that- Hell, I'm gonna kill them. Again."

Lydia moaned against his shoulder, but finally lifted her head, a little smile on her face. "You're a hella good dancer, B." She whispered, running her fingers across her lips, wiping away any stickiness that remained. "Why didn't you ever dance like that with me before?"

Beetlejuice made a face. "Waiting for the right time, kid." He grunted dismissively, pleased that she wasn't as bad off as she'd seemed. "But hell babes, you really got under my skin back there, dancing with every asshole in the place eyeing you like a piece of meat."

"Except you." She whispered, wondering at the same time if that was really as true as it usually was. His hands, back there, had been so demanding… So daring and, hungry! Like he wanted to take her further than she'd ever been, right there on the dance floor, damn whoever was watching! She shivered, and avoided his eyes. She didn't know what to think about that. Not yet.

He made a small sound of humor, muffled by her hair. "You, babes? You know you're more than a piece of meat to this dead guy. You're my whole fucking world." And to prove this, he held up a glowing blue and green globe, spinning on his fingertips, with light-up letters that spelled Lydia across its face. Then it sprung open, as if on hinges, and in the hollow center, hung suspended a picture of her, in black and white.

Lydia made a soft sound, remarkably like a coo, lifting the picture from its resting place. It caught her perfectly, made her look more beautiful, with the way she stood, and the way the light fell across her, than she knew she could be. "I don't remember this…" She whispered, feeling suddenly soft inside, as she wondered if this was how Beetlejuice saw her all the time. "Where'd you get the camera?"

"Borrowed yours." He informed her matter-of-factly, snagging the picture back, and tucking it into the depths of his person, remarkably near what looked like internal organs. "Keep it right here, next to my heart. And you should know babes, just because you don't see me anywhere, don't mean I ain't still somewhere close by…"

Her eyes flicked up to him, a small smile forming on her soft lips. "You're stalking me, B?" She asked, wanting to giggle, but utterly too exhausted.

"From time to time." He answered nonchalantly, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Gotta keep you safe, Lyds. How am I supposed to do that, if I ain't watching you?" She made a noncommittal sound, snuggling closer into his chest. She was perfectly content to stay there for the rest of the night… "That being said, babes…"

He stood suddenly, dropping her feet to the ground, and advanced on her a strong step, making her back up in surprise, until she was pressed against the alley wall. She looked at him in confusion as he stopped, just a breath away, reaching his arm out to brace himself against the brick. "There's something I need to talk to you about, Lyds."

Lydia blinked, unafraid, if a little intimidated… And a little flushed, from his nearness. She could smell him from this close… Feel the waves of coolness, rolling off his body. She'd give just about anything if he didn't say anymore, but just kissed her, then and there…

"Babes." His voice was a little terse, and her eyes snapped up, from where they'd been focused on his lips. "You've been doing your best to play with my mind, Lyds. And don't say you haven't," He added, interrupting her as she was about to protest, "I'm talking about these things you wear… The way you pretend you don't notice I'm there when you're stripping down." His voice was rough, his eyes very intense. "I put up with it as long as I could, and I can't say it hasn't been fun, but I want you to promise me you're gonna fucking stop it, Lyds."

His words shocked her into silence, and she just stood there, dumbfounded, staring into his dark, dilated eyes. "Why?" She whispered at last, a little hurt. "Don't you want…?"

"I _want_!" He hissed, forcibly withdrawing from her now, as if he wanted to do anything but. "After that dance in there? Hell, I got carried away babes, and I gotta tell you, I _want_ a lot. But there's no fucking way I'm ever gonna hurt you kid, you understand me? You're the only one I give a damn about, in any world, and I'm not gonna fucking hurt you!" This last was almost a shout, as he drew away , flinching as she reached out to him, eyes blazing.

"B, if this is because it'll be my first time…" She began, hesitant, touched and a little scared.

"Fuck your first time." He denied flatly, making her wince. "You're living babes, I'm not. If I tried to do what I wanted to you…" And here his voice fell, his eyes becoming dull. "You've got a living body, it couldn't take me losing control of my powers, not for a second. And I know I'd lose control… I know. Don't ask me how." At this, Lydia just nodded, wide eyed. "If you were dead, it'd be different. But if I tried…"

Here he stopped, just stopped, staring at her like he wanted to grab her, and push her away, all at once. "It's a dangerous game." He said at last, coldly. "I could end up ripping you apart, piece by piece, if I ever lost control of my powers like that. It'd hurt like hell, and be the worst way I can think of for you to die. So since I can't have you, _stop fucking teasing me_."

Lydia felt like she'd been struck, and slowly, before Beetlejuice's eyes, she wilted, looking absolutely devastated. "Then why," She whispered, lifting her hand, the one with his ring, "Why did you-?"

"Because you're not gonna live forever, babes." He informed her, with a grim smile, and some sense of satisfaction. "You're barely part of that world now… I'm just waiting for you to get a little older." His words gave her a chill, one that ate to her bones. "I wouldn't do it without asking," He added, seeing the flare of fear in her eyes, "But…"

"But you'd kill me." She whispered, her mind flashing back to that night, many years before, when she'd fully expected to die by his hand. When she'd been ready to. The fact was, as horrified as she was by the idea now, she was as curious as much as anything else. "That's what you've been planning all along?" A small pause, as she took this in, and he offered no denial. "How?" Was finally all she said, the word a whisper.

His fingers flicked, and she saw in them a gleam of steel, no longer than five inches, with a blade less than two. "Right here, babes." He said softly, reaching out with the weapon to caress the inside part of her arm, just a little below her shoulder. "There's an artery that'll empty that body of yours in seconds… I know the spot exactly, not a breath either way. You'll barely feel it. And I'll heal it up, just before it kills you… You'll be perfect. Just like you are now." A small pause. "Just dead."

Lydia felt cold, in a way she never had before, making no protest as he found the place he'd cut with the little blade, saying it again. "Here. But not until you're ready." He drew his hand away, and the glint of steel disappeared, back wherever it had come from. "And if you told me not to, then I wouldn't. That's how it works, babes. But if you wanna marry me… You gotta be dead."

His eyes were strange, somehow more human, talking about killing her, than she'd ever seen them before. "And if you want me to wait until you're an old biddy, and croak on your own, I will. I don't give a damn. We got all the time in the world." His fingertips tipped her chin up, though she hadn't tried to look away yet, and met her gaze with a soft of strange, savage gentleness. "It's up to you. But kid… Don't fucking tease me anymore."

Slowly Lydia nodded, her mind swimming again, this time not with drink, but with choice. She would have never thought he'd say something like this to her, ask her to die, by his hand no less. Not the way he protected her from every little thing. Not the way he'd _saved_ her life, more than once. It was all just a little more than she could take in.

"I think I wanna go home." She whispered, not wanting to leave him, so much as give herself time to think this over, when her first impulse was to tell him to do it now. To just never leave the neitherworld again. To stay with him forever… But that wasn't what he wanted her to do, not like that, and she knew she shouldn't too. She needed to think. And she needed to think without him. She still never thought for a minute that he'd hurt her. Even though he'd never said it, she was suddenly certain he loved her. This had to be tearing him apart too…

"Go on." He said softly, backing up, surrendering his right to keep her there with him. "Anytime you wanna talk about it, babes… You know my number." He gave her a twisted little grin, and she couldn't be certain it wasn't genuine. He'd gotten a load off his chest after all. He didn't seem to worry for a minute that she might run the other way, because of what he'd said. And truthfully, she had no intention to.

But Beetlejuice didn't really know that, and after she was gone, he stared into the darkness, silently, for upwards of ten minutes. Damn she made him soft, vulnerable… Even scared. Yeah, losing her was the one thing that scared him. Screw sandworms. All they could do was kill him.

He closed his eyes, cursing himself for his stupidity, confessing the truth to her like that. He'd put it off for a reason. Now she was gone, and anything else he could think of to say, was too late. He didn't like feeling helpless. He preferred killing things. So hell if that wasn't just what he was going to do.

When the bouncer saw him coming this time, eyes lit up like the devils, both hands clenched into fists, the pavement cracking under his feet with the force of energy currently ripping from him, he didn't bother to stay to see what happened next. He took off. The crowd waiting to get in, too, took one look at him, and scattered. He ripped the door open, and clean off its hinges, and stared down the suddenly very still crowd inside.

A slow smile crossed his face, every tooth bared in a far too wide grin, edged and slightly gleaming, as his eyes burned with unnatural glee. Hell with fear. Hell with uncertainty. He was going to rip every fucking one of them apart, until he felt better.

As he started to move into the room, one of the first things his eyes lit on was the spider Lyds had been talking to earlier. His hand whipped out, stretching through the crowd, and he snagged her by two of her back legs, yanking her up to eye level with him. "I'm gonna save you for last." He growled evenly, tossing her into a broom cupboard behind the bar, the door slamming heavily behind her.

Ginger cowered there, shaking, trying the door again and again to no avail. Screamed echoed through the club beyond the heavy wood, and a terrible, maddened laugh. The sounds of flesh being torn, wood being smashed… Chaos, panic, and fear. She fell to her knees, all eight of them, and hugged the nearest two to her chest.

The terrible din seemed to last forever… In was in fact, when things began to become more quiet, when the interspaced screams were easier to pick out, and lingered longer in the still air, that she started to really lose it. She scrabbled at the door until long grooves were cut into it, and only then fell still, silent, hoping he'd forgotten her.

There was no longer any sound outside the broom cupboard. Maybe he'd left? Why had she come here tonight…? Why not stay home, with Jacques, and eat eye-scream, and complain about being dateless on Valentines, like any normal girl? And now she'd pay for it with-

The door chose that moment to swing open, and the green eyed madman stared at her from the other side, his face streaked with various colored of blood, his clothes soaked in it. He was regarding her without expression, adjusting his sleeves, his eyes slightly unfocused. "Almost forgot about you…" He muttered to himself, sounding more annoyed than anything, like he'd thought he was done with a chore, and well damn, now he had to kill her too.

Ginger didn't say a word, didn't utter a sound, just looked up at him in terror as he regarded her evenly, without remorse, without any real trace of madness to his eyes. As if he were perfectly sane, he'd simply been bored, and gone on a killing spree for the hell of it. Slowly his lips twisted into a frown. Even more slowly, he took a step to the side, and made a careless gesture, as if she should move past him. She continued to stare, not understanding.

"What are you, fucking stupid?" He snapped, his eyes flashing with impatience. "Look, I was gonna string you up by your insides and play piñata with you with a two by four, but I'm remembering now… Lyds asked me to _be nice_. Just this once. So get the hell out of here, and happy goddamn Valentine's Day!"

He wasn't sure himself why he was doing it, he sure the hell wasn't done venting yet, but he watched as the pale, terrified spider slunk past him, ran his fingers through his hair, and looked at the scene of the massacre around him. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_… Wasn't a one of them that meant a fucking thing to him, he'd butcher them all and more, and yet despite his words, he still didn't know if he'd be able to kill that one little goth girl, when the time came. Even if it was to be with her forever. Even if she fucking _asked _him to!

Beetlejuice stalked from the ravaged nightclub, out into the dark, eyes fixed randomly on the heavens. He couldn't help but remember how fascinated Lyds had been by these very stars, just before the last time she'd almost gotten killed. It hadn't been a 'thank god, now I don't have to do it,' sort of thing either. He'd been terrified. _Terri-fucking-fied_. It made no damn sense, whatsoever.

In the end, he didn't know if she was forcing him to be sane, or driving him even crazier than he'd been before he met her. The only thing he knew for sure at the moment, was that he really wanted to get some damn sleep. And probably wouldn't be able to. He sighed, and shook his head, his anger ebbing. This was crazy.

_You're gonna be the death of me, babes… But hell, what a way to go…_

_--------------------------------_


	3. What Did You Expect?

WithoutHesitation: Okay, yay, disclaimer time! For once, as you can see, *gestures at Beetlejuice tied up behind her* I can say, unequivocally, that Beetlejuice is-

Lydia: Hey! What are you doing with him? B!

WithoutHesitation: Um... shit. I can explain...

Lydia: *tackles, pins, and threatens with a jar full of spiders* B belongs to _who_, were you saying?

WithoutHesitation: Um... Not me, I swear it!

Lydia: Good. *Gets up, walks over to Beetlejuice in concern*

WithoutHesitation: Well, so much for that. *sulks* Anyway, I guess Beetlejuice isn't mine, neither is the neitherworld, or Lydia... Oh shit, she's untying him! Run!

--------------------------------

All right, with that out of the way... This is short, hope it's good. Um, that's all. I had to write this story from scratch, three times. It was hard capturing Lydia's, ah, innocence? The first two times, she was way too moody... Hope I got it this time!

--------------------------------

Lydia flew through her bedroom door without pause for thought, flinging her book bag somewhere off to the side, her face glowing with hope as she grasped for her mirror with both hands, eyes eagerly searching the glass for some sign of Beetlejuice. Only slowly did her features fall into a small pout, as he was nowhere to be seen, and she gave a little squirm of suppressed frustration, biting her lip.

He wasn't waiting for her. But he was_always_ waiting for her. That was the one thing she could count on, like knowing the sun would set each day, and usher in the night! "B?" She whimpered, her fingers trailing across the glass lightly, hoping he was just playing some kind of trick on her. "You're here, right?" A pause, with no answer. "You're not… mad, or something?" A light rap against the mirror. "B?"

No answer. Lydia licked her lips, taking a step back from the mirror and crossing her arms, still half expecting him to jump out any second, and yell 'got ya!' Not that he ever did that. Much.

"Okay, B," She sighed, thinking this over, "If you want me to say sorry for disappearing last night, I will." Hmm, she should probably change before she called him though… Especially after what they'd talked about the night before. And she would dress modestly, for once. A black sweatshirt, appropriate to the season, baggy blue jeans… Man, did it feel unnatural now. She hadn't worn this stuff in almost a year!

Pulling her spider web poncho off her bedpost came close to completing the outfit. It was just, "Beetlejuice!" And her head disappeared beneath the sheen of fabric, "Beetlejuice!" And she reemerged, the fabric barely settling around her before she yelled it again. "BEETLEJUICE!"

Something grabbed her, just below her stomach, and yanked her backwards, hard, making her head spin. She tried to yell for her friend, first instinct by now when there was trouble, but the breath was ripped from her lips almost violently, sucking the air from her chest too, and leaving her eyes bordering with black spots as she fell, and then…

_Whomp!_ Something collided first with her feet, which flew out from under her, and then with her ass, making her yelp in surprise more than pain. What was that? What had just happened? Rain was cascading from somewhere, presumably not her ceiling, drenching her in seconds, and the air was filled with a thick, treacherous looking mist.

_The neitherworld… I'm in the neitherworld. How did I get to the neitherworld?_ She'd been calling Beetlejuice to her, and presumably, somehow gotten drawn through the mirror somewhere close by him, instead. At least that was the way it usually worked. It had never happened on accident before, though!

But accepting the fact that she was in the neitherworld… What had happened to the place? She'd never seen a storm like this wrack the neitherworld skies, never seen the air so thick and menacing… She'd dropped into the middle of something nasty, that was for sure. But more importantly, and she turned her mind to this only a moment later, Beetlejuice should be somewhere close by. Rather than retreating then… She should probably try to find him.

She wasn't entirely certain where she was, only that it was cold and wet, and visibility was about zero. "B!" She yelled into the wind, which was only somewhat more gentle than the tearing grip that had stolen her breath only moments before. "Can you hear me? It's Lydia! B?"

It was more accident than providence that led her into stumbling out of the worst of the blow, leaving her briefly confused as she tried once again to get her bearings. A gaudy neon sign, somehow familiar, but utterly illegible in the thick fog, blared at her maddeningly, promising to tell her exactly where she was, if only she could see it.

Feeling her way along the wall, she found a place with a bar to press inwards, and gave it a solid push, hoping against hope that she'd found a door. She was already half frozen, her teeth chattering, her lips purple… She couldn't take much more.

It did give way, with such suddenness that she found herself sprawling forward onto slick, hard tiles, sliding some distance before she came to a stop, her forehead resting against yet another large sign. Slowly she lifted her head, blinking. '_Welcome to the Neitherworld's Number One Shocking Maul_!'

Oh, thank god. She'd ended up someplace that wouldn't kill her. Slowly she tested her arms and legs, before climbing to her feet, and looking around. There were several people currently staring at her, and they were all surprisingly dry. Apparently they'd been trapped there a while… And seeing someone actually coming out of that storm had to be just plain weird. Even for here.

Lydia remained by the door, doing her best to squeeze handfuls of water from her clothes before actually entering further. Not that she wouldn't drip everywhere anyway, but… She mopped her face off on her poncho, which didn't help at all, then wondered suddenly if this was where Beetlejuice was. _But B hates the Shocking Maul…_

She was still in the process of drying off, or trying, when a handful of bills and change fell to the floor. It caught her by surprise at first, but then quickly she scooped them up, wondering how long the money had been hidden in her pocket. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn these jeans…

But it gave her an idea. She'd buy Beetlejuice a present, to make up for any harsh feelings from their odd Valentine's night. She didn't really know if he was supposed to be mad at her, or the other way around, but presents always made her feel better, whether they were given or received. She counted the change, and ended up with the mighty sum of three dollars and forty-two cents.

Hm. Maybe she could get a card. But did even 'Greeting Cards for Morbid Occasions,' carry something that would fit a situation like this? She wasn't sure herself what situation this was exactly… 'Don't worry, I decided it's okay that you've been planning to kill me?'

It should bother her, she knew it should, but the way he'd put it, leaving everything in her hands… How could she be mad? He had a lot more reason to be upset, the way she'd been teasing him. She wondered absently if there was a card for that, either.

She'd been walking as she was thinking, trying not to slip from her soggy shoes, and only paused, with a small smile, at a sign that read, _Bullets removed while you wait! Anesthetic for a small fee more!_ Just when she'd thought nothing could seem strange in this place! This had to be a new store…

Before she could dwell on it for long though, her eye was caught by the pushcart stand next to it, proclaiming proudly, _Creepy Crawlers, and Crispy Treats!_ Candied bugs! He loved caramelized butter-beetle grubs…

There was no line, so she went right up to the short, pudgy creature, him with the wide smile bereft of teeth, and told him what she wanted. His grin grew wider, showing several black-socketed gums, but his eyes glinted cheerfully. "And how many will that be?" He inquired pleasantly, meaty hands balled up into fists on the weak looking stand.

Lydia hesitated. "I know that if you have to ask, you probably can't afford it, right?" She prompted slowly. His smile faded, just a little. "But… How much?"

"Three dollars each." He informed her, a little less patiently. Lydia forced a smile, and handed over her three dollars. The little man took the soggy bills, counted them, then narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, suddenly all traces of friendliness gone. "You look familiar, come to think of it… Have I seen you here before?"

God, she couldn't believe he remembered that… She'd been like fourteen, the last time she'd come to this stand with Beetlejuice. "I haven't been here in years." She answered honestly, hoping he'd leave it at that. "So I guess I can only afford one… Can I have a box for that?"

"A box?" A puzzled frown tugged at his lips. "For one grub? Why don't you just eat it now?" Despite herself, her stomach turned just a little at this suggestion. "It can't be a gift… It's not much of a gift to be giving anyone! One grub…"

"It's all I can afford." She said softly, not getting annoyed, but rather, feeling guilty, as Beetlejuice did deserve more. "I think it'll be okay… I can never get him very good gifts, but he's always really nice about it." A trace of a smile touched her lips, despite her twisting stomach. "Sometimes I can't afford a present at all, even when it's important, and he just says, 'You're the best present a dead guy could ask for, Lyds!"

The vendor's face, surprisingly, had gone soft, and a faint smile played along his own massive maw. "Young love…" He muttered, ducking beneath the stand, and coming up with a small, gold colored box. "I'll tell you what, you give me any change you have, and I'll put the thing in this nice box… Even tie it up with a bit of shiny string."

Lydia beamed, so genuinely that the guy flushed a little, looking uncomfortable. "Deal!" She laughed, fishing out her handful of change, and dropping it on the counter. "Thank you so much… B's gonna love this!"

"Don't mention it, ki-" He started to say, handing her the box, only to suddenly go very pale. "B?" He echoed, falteringly, as if not sure he'd heard right. "Oh shit, it's you, you're that kid…" He cast a sideways glance around, making sure she was alone. Only once he had, did he relax, even a little. "Don't get me wrong, your buddy keeps me in business, pretty much, but…" A small shudder finished anything he didn't want to say aloud.

"He's a little hard to deal with." She finished softly, her smile never faltering. This she could handle. Or at least she had plenty of practice. "Thanks so much, again. He was kind of upset with me last night…"

The vendor looked at her sharply. "And you're gonna go looking for him?" He demanded, clearly figuring this was nothing less than suicidal. "Look, kid, the grubs are good, but they're not gonna save your ass from a guy like him! Especially not just one!"

"It's the thought that counts." She assured him, more or less unworried. "I'm going to go look for him now… I know he can't be too far." This however, just seemed to alarm him more, enough to make him pale again. "Bye!"

"Bye…" The ghost whispered, closing his eyes, and wiping his hand down over his face. "Damn, I should have given her some kind of discount… He's gonna friggin kill me."

--------------------------------

Making it rain was easy. As he knew it would be. After all, if that whiny slip of a princeling had been able to make it rain, the ghost with the most should be able to do a hell of a lot better… And in fact, had. That part was no problem. Making it stop, on the other hand…

He stood there with a scowl, gaze cast up at the roiling tempest, still getting drenched, despite his spot under the store's overhang. He hated this place. The only reason he'd come was to get a gift for Lyds… And then the damn clerk had the nerve to go and piss around, taking her time to get to the impatient poltergeist, until Beetlejuice had to pull off her head, and tell her to get her ass moving if she wanted it back. Sure, then she'd been perfectly eager to help him…

He held the paper tote, hot pink and black, swinging from two fingers, eyes half closed. She'd be home by now. He should have already been in her mirror by now. But he'd told her to call him… And she hadn't. He bared his teeth at the storm, which of course, only made it rage harder. Damn thing was linked to his emotions, now that he'd created it. And he'd wondered why the gloomy royal always had clouds following him around…

With a savage kick, he knocked the door behind him open again, crashing into two patrons who were trying to peer through the glass, and see who was nuts enough to be standing in the rain. He didn't give either of them a second glance, just stomping into the damn elevator music filled corridor, and glaring around in a foul mood. She should have called him by now. Unless she wasn't going to. Then what?

That was the big question… _Then what_? What was he supposed to do with someone he should logically want to tear apart for bailing out on him, but couldn't bring himself to lift a finger against? Beg her for forgiveness? Fuck no. Wait patiently for her to come around to his way of thinking? Fuck no. Bribe her?

Hell, he was already halfway there, wasn't he? He glowered down at his bag, shook his head, and decided he needed to get his mind off of her, at least for a while. Maybe get something to eat. He hadn't eaten since the night before. At least this miserable place was good for something… Wasn't a better place in the neitherworld to grab some half-living delicacies.

Making a beeline through the wave of trapped maul-goers, he came to a sudden, sharp stop before the cart that sold some of his favorite creepy crawlies, and gave the ghost behind the counter his grimmest scowl. "Bag of baked fire ants." He growled, making the vendor, who hadn't noticed him, snap to attention at his familiar voice.

"Y-yes sir!" The ghost assured him, grabbing his biggest fancy bag, well aware Beetlejuice was good for it, and filling it to the brim with the tiny, crunchy bugs. "Right away, Mr. Beetle, sir!" As Beetlejuice would have grabbed the bag though, the ghost hesitated before handing it over. "That girl, find you, sir?" He asked slowly.

Beetlejuice looked at him with a frown. He hated being called sir, and the only reason he hadn't popped the guy's head for it before now, was that he was a great cook, and he didn't feel like looking for another. Girl? "What girl?" He asked slowly. The only girl who'd be looking for him was Lyds… Or someone who wanted to be exorcised in the most painful way possible. But why would Lyds have come here? Why not just call him?

"Dark hair, red poncho…" Beetlejuice's stomach flipped, and his face, for a moment, forgot to be terrifying. "She said she was going to go looking for you… Wanted to give you something."

Not his ring. Oh hell, not his ring… She'd _promised_ never to take it off! He was about to grill the guy for more information, when suddenly a happy cry whipped him around, his eyes taking a moment to focus on the goth girl waving at him from across the court. "B!" She squealed, dodging the thick crowd to try to get to him. "I knew I'd find you!"

Beetlejuice started forward while she still struggled to get through, physically knocking people aside to reach her. She made a little, startled sound as he swept her into an embrace, then slowly relaxed against him, giggling. "I guess you're not mad, huh?" She whispered softly, rubbing her cheek against the roughness of his coat. "I thought you'd be mad…"

"Mad?" he grunted, looking down at her as if she were the mad one here. "Couldn't be mad at you, babes…" He let her go, noticing only now that she was soaked to the skin, and still looked like she had a chill. Damn storm… Why the hell would she think he was mad? He couldn't figure this kid out worth shit. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lydia, at this, looked a little puzzled herself. "Well, I was trying to call you, and got pulled here myself, instead." She explained, as if she didn't quite understand it either. "But I figured, since I was here, I should pick you up something, to make up for taking off last night!" She blushed a little, adding, "And for making such a scene… I still can't believe I did that."

"Neitherworld liquor." He dismissed easily, his features beginning to relax, even forming a small smile. "Told ya, it ain't meant for the living. Now what's this about picking me up something?" He didn't expect it to be much, so was a little surprised when she handed over a small golden box, a nervous smile on her face. "Now what's this…?" He made a grab for it, and she pulled it away teasingly, looking embarrassed. "Babes…" He growled softly.

"Well… it's stupid. But it was all I could get." She let him take it this time, and he juiced the string off it, cracking the shiny lid… A caramelized butter-beetle grub. Just one. He almost burst out laughing, but managed to just grin a little, and prod the fat, squirming thing.

"Babes, figure it to you, knowing what I like…" Then, remembering the bag he was still holding, he shoved it at her. "Here. Did a little shopping myself…" He fished the grub out as she accepted the bag, and slurped the fat, squiggling thing into his mouth, biting it hard. After that, much of its squirming stopped. It was his favorite, but he barely tasted it. He was too busy watching Lydia.

Lydia opened the bag slowly, an eager light to her face, and paused in surprise at the slender, black box within. Pulling this out, she set the bag on the floor, and fiddled with the opening with her thumbs, drawing out the moment of suspense until he wanted to curse at her… Then flipping it open, with one smooth motion.

Her face went slack, and her eyes widened, as she saw what was inside. Slowly, her lips curved upwards, and the dark of her gaze started shining, as she pulled the beetle locket out of the case, and spun it hypnotically in the light. "B…" She whispered, twisting it between her thumb and forefinger, clearly impressed at the shiny purple bug. "It's beautiful!"

"Read the back." He told her smugly, figuring this was what she'd like best. She turned it over obediently, and then gave a little squeal of surprise, at the etching of herself in the rough naturedly poltergeist's arms, the words, _Beetle's Babes,_ underneath it. "There you go," He said proudly, snagging it from her fingers, and unhooking the back, "Had it worked from that picture of you I took… Now turn around."

Lydia turned obediently, lifting her hair, and felt the cool tingling of the medallion settle around her throat. The chain was small, like a choker, making it hang just below the small hollow of her neck. His strong fingers, fresh from clasping it, settled about her shoulder, to be buried in her hair as she released it. "What do you think, Lyds?" He asked huskily, burying his nose somewhere in the twisted mass of strands.

"Does this mean you're not mad?" She whispered, turning into his embrace, and resting her head in the curve of his shoulder.

"Babes, I pretty much told you I plan on killing you last night…" He pointed out, unable to keep the smile from his face, or his words, "I'd have figured you for being the one pissed here, not me." He pushed her back a little, which was too bad, as she felt really good pressed against him. "I know that's not the sort of thing you breathers take lightly."

"B," Lydia sighed, her eyes shining, "You want us to be together. Forever. Just like you promised. Why would I be mad?"

A small frown graced his face. "Then why the hell did you take off like that?" He demanded, realizing for the first time that maybe he was a little angry with her.

"Because if I hadn't," She whispered, tangling her fingers up in the thick fabric of his coat, "I would have asked to just stay with you then, and never leave." He considered her in surprise, his mind taking a moment to process this. "It's like you said… I'm hardly part of that world now. Why do you think I'd be upset to die, if it meant staying with you?" Her voice dropped, just a little more. "I love you, B. I thought I told you that a long time ago."

His tongue felt like it was twisted in a knot at the back of his throat, and for once, all the dangerous-witted poltergeist could think to do was nod. Lydia laughed, accepting his unspoken words without a second thought, and falling forward into his arms again. "B," She giggled into his throat, "You're my best friend… I'm never letting you go."

Beetlejuice's arms tightened around her, hard, until she gave a little squeak of discomfort, and then only loosened slowly, his nose buried in the crown of her head. "Hell, babes," He growled into her hair, "That's good, because I sure as shit ain't letting you go either. And I don't know what I'd do to prove it, since I can't go around ripping you limb from limb, like everyone else…" She just laughed, and he sighed, not sure what in the world he was supposed to do now. Hell if he'd known what he was getting into, that night so long ago…

"Come on!" He growled suddenly, sweeping her into the air. "You're fucking freezing… Let's get you home before you get yourself sick!" Lydia nodded enthusiastically, tipping her head up with a smile on her face, not the least bit uncomfortable in his powerful arms. As she said his name the first time, he watched perfect curve of her lips, the second time, he saw the brilliance of her eyes, the third time… The third time, he didn't even hear her, wondering how long he'd have to wait before she really was his for good… Forever. If he could ever bring himself to… to… He surrendered with a little sigh.

_Lyds… Eternity just ain't good enough for you, babes…_

_--------------------------------_


End file.
